A conventional shadow mask type color CRT generally comprises an evacuated envelope having therein a luminescent screen with phosphor elements of three different emissive colors arranged in color groups, in a cyclic order, means for producing three convergent electron beams directed towards the screen, and a color selection structure, such as a masking plate, between the screen and the beam-producing means. The masking plate acts as a parallax barrier that shadows the screen. The differences in the convergence angles of the incident electron beams permit the transmitted portions of the beams to excite phosphor elements of the correct emissive color. A drawback of the shadow mask type CRT is that the masking plate, at the center of the screen, intercepts all but about 18-22% of the beam current; that is, the masking plate is said to have a transmission of only about 18-22%. Thus, the area of the apertures in the plate is about 18-22% of the area of the masking plate. Since there are no focusing fields associated with the masking plate, a corresponding portion of the screen is excited by the electron beams.
In order to increase the transmission of the color selection electrode without increasing the size of the excited portions of the screen, post-deflection focusing color selection structures are required. The focusing characteristics of such structures permit larger aperture openings to be utilized to obtain greater electron beam transmission than can be obtained with the conventional shadow mask. One such structure is described in Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 39-24981 by Sony, published on Nov. 6, 1964. In that structure, mutually orthogonal lead wires are attached at their crossing points by insulators to provide large window openings through which the electron beams pass. One drawback of such a structure is that individual electrical connections, presumably, must be made to each of the lead wires to apply suitable potentials thereto. Another color selection electrode focusing structure that partially overcomes this drawback is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,499, issued on Apr. 17, 1984 to Lipp. The structure described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,499 utilizes a masking plate with a plurality of rectangular apertures therethrough as the first electrode. Metal ridges separate the columns of apertures. The tops of the metal ridges are provided with a suitable insulating coating. A metallized coating overlies the insulating coating to form a second electrode that provides the required electron beam focusing when suitable potentials are applied to the masking plate and to the metallized coating. Alternatively, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,435, issued on Mar. 17, 1987 to Tamutus, a metal masking plate, which forms the first electrode, is etched from one surface to provide parallel trenches in which insulating material is deposited and built up to form insulating ridges. The masking plate is further processed by means of a series of photoexposure, development, and etching steps to provide apertures between the ridges of insulating material that reside on the support plate. Metallization on the tops of the insulating ridges forms the second electrode. In the structures described in the two U.S. Patents, one of the potentials required for the operation of the color selection electrode can be applied directly to the masking plate; however, individual connections must be made to each of the second electrodes in order to apply a suitable potential thereto. Thus, a need exists for an efficient structure for making electrical connections to the second electrodes.